


Whatever it Takes

by rachelvanbora



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelvanbora/pseuds/rachelvanbora
Summary: Avengers and us, mere mortals. Be warned, it rhymes. Not for long, though :-)





	Whatever it Takes

God of Mischief, that was Loki,

but now there is this mission creep.

He has grown way too cocky.

Odin snores softly in his sleep.

 

Has Thor lost his hammer?

Hulk´s really good at smashing.

But I need to talk to Banner.

How come reason´s never catching?

 

Those who were not trolled

silently take stock

seems like we´re sleepwalking

into Ragnarok.

 

Duck and cover, cover

and duck,

humans have a superpower

of epic cluster-

luck, we´re going to need loads of luck,

all the brains, and much less bluster.


End file.
